This invention relates to an arrowhead having interchangeably replaceable blades of the type useful for hunters who prefer to use a bow and arrow.
An arrowhead of this general type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,226 in which the blades fit into axial slots and are held in place by an inwardly projecting portion having a dovetail engagement with an axially adjustable element. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,597 the blades have a forward lip which fits under a removable cap, while a snap ring engages a rear portion of the blades to hold them in place. Other variations of arrowheads having removable blades are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,880,000; 2,912,247 and 3,995,860, while U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,637 discloses one in which two blades are welded together to form a single unit which slided on to the front of the shaft.
All of the blades shown in the foregoing patents are generally triangular in outline, with a single sharpened edge leading outwardly and rearwardly from a central tip.